Chun-Li VS. Kid Goku
Chun-Li VS. Kid Goku is SanicSpeedStyle42x's 8th OMM. The last one being Shulk VS. Pit. Description Can Kid Goku prove that kids are able to defeat adults like Chun-Li in this 60 second battle? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS 1 MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Battle Kid Goku is walk with Kid Krillin and Young Yamcha and see a crowd. Kid Goku: What's going on there? The three see previous Death Battle combatant Haggar getting knocked out by Chun-Li. Announcer: Is their anyone who can defeat this Thigh Master?! Kid Goku tries to walk up but is stopped by K. Krillin and Y. Yamcha K. Krillin: Goku, are you crazy?! Y. Yamcha: You could be killed! Kid Goku: Relax guys, I'll be fine. Kid Goku walks up. Announcer: Does anyone ''think they can beat Chun-Li? Kid Goku: I do! The crowd, Chun-Li and the Announcer look at Kid Goku silenced. Chun-Li and the crowd laugh. Chun-Li: You're just a kid. I'll beat you in 10 seconds. Chun-Li gets into her battle stance Kid Goku gets into his stance. Chun-Li: Come on, kid. Kid Goku: Yes. I'll win no matter what! (Cue The Biggest Fight) Fight '''Fighters Ready for Battle'?! Go! Chun-Li fires a Kikoken as Kid Goku fires a ki blast. they both hit each other and explode. Kid Goku goes at Chun-Li who is hit by Kid Goku's attack. 50.. Chun-Li uses her Spinning Bird Kick and many Kikokens that hit Kid Goku while he gets up. Kid Goku: Ok. You're On! 40.. Kid Goku gets his Grandfather's Power Pole ready. Chun-Li: A red stick. Reall.. Kid Goku: Power Pole, Extend! The Pole hits Chun-Li for a massive attack as Kid Goku spins it around then swipes it at Chun-Li who is knocked back. 30.. Chun-Li fires a huge Kikoken then Kid Goku spins his Power Pole, reflecting the energy blast that stuns Chun-Li. Kid Goku kicks her into the air and calls his Flying Nimbus for a high-flying combo. (see what I did there?) 20.. Chun-Li kicks Kid Goku to the ground and lands for a Kikosho as she then kicks him to the ground. 10.. Kid Goku gets up and attacks Chun-Li with a big Ki Blast then attacks with multiple Afterimaged Goku's. 5.. Kid Goku charges a Kamehameha. 4.. He takes the Power Pole and sends Chun-Li high up. 3.. Kid Goku fires the Kamehameha to the ground as he readies his strongest attack. 2.. Chun-Li throws a Kikoken but Kid Goku swiftly dodged it. Kid Goku: Punch Through! 1.. Kid Goku hits Chun-Li with the massive punch causing her to fall unconscious. K.O. Kid Goku has everyone surprised. Kid Goku: Come on guys! Kid Goku walks away with K. Krillin and Y. Yamcha. This Melee's Winner is.. Kid Goku! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Street Fighter vs Dragon Ball themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music